A Love so Strong
by Fire's Dew
Summary: Hitomi comes back to Gai. A short and sweet Hitomi/Van fic. Please Read!!! ^_^!


A Love Strong  
by Fire's Dew  
  
Disclaimer: {Sigh} I will never own Escaflowne no matter how much I want too, and I never will. They belong to their owners   
  
and I am just writing this FanFic because I LOVE ESCAFLOWNE!! {ahem} Enough of my rambling...  
On With The Story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Van watched the sky from the castle roof-top, staring at the Mystic Moon.   
Here, staring at that beautiful place is where he found peace. Almost.   
'I miss you Hitomi.'   
The thought came with such intensity that Van felt tears come to his eyes.   
The thought of the beautiful brunette with those green eyes, that will never by his.   
She was all the way on another planet. So far away from him.   
"Hitomi."   
A lone tear dropped from his cheek.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"HITOMI WAKE UP!" Startled Hitomi wake up from her day-dream to see a very annoyed Yukari staring down on her.   
"About time! I was calling you for five minutes. Who is he?"   
Hitomi felt her cheeks turn pink. "What are you talking about Yukari?" She asked pretending to be innocent, while thinking   
  
about her day-dream of Van Fanel come back in her mind. Yukari didn't buy it. "Come-on Hitomi, I am the expert on these   
  
things, you were thinking about a guy.   
This is probably the same person who distracted you from track, gym, math, science...need I go on?" Hitomi groaned and hid   
  
her face in her arms.   
"So what if it was a guy?" She didn't see Yukari's face light up ten-fold.   
"Then maybe i can find a way to set you up." She replied slyly, making a even redder blush appear on Hitomi's face, followed   
  
by a familiar painful ache in her heart.   
"It would never work." Hitomi said dully. "I'll probably never even see him again."   
Yukari sat down beside her friend and swung a arm around her. "Come on Hitomi, don't give up! You never know. Don't lose   
  
hope. I thought I would never get together with Amono and look what happened."   
Hitomi smiled at her friend's encouraging words. "Thanks Yukari. I'm a bit tired so I better be going home. Bye." Hitomi   
  
said, getting up and waving slightly.   
Yukari grinned and waved back. "Don't Give Up Hitomi!" She called.   
Hitomi smiled and looked to the sky. A single white feather floated down and landed on her hand letting her feel the   
  
incredible softness before it vanished. "Oh Van."   
Tears trickled down her cheeks.   
"I miss you so much."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi entered her room and flopped down on the bed.   
'I want to go back to Van. After all the only thing really tying me down here on earth is Yukari. But I could visit her and   
  
write to her, right?'   
Hitomi thought back to a year ago, a year after she came back from Gai her parents had a terrible car accident.   
They didn't survive.   
Ever since then her friends had been there for her, but the urgings to go back to Gai were so strong sometimes she debated   
  
weither actually trying, but then she would think of her life here on earth.   
She couldn't leave her friends, her home. Making a choice that would effect her forever, Hitomi sat down on her desk and   
  
wrote a letter to Yukari. Grabbing her duffel bag and throwing various things in it Hitomi grabbed and her jacket, duffel bag   
  
and the letter.   
Running outside she dropped the letter off. Running full speed to the track at school Hitomi carefully took out the energist   
  
Van had given to her a couple of years ago.   
"Please, take me back," She whispered feeling the energist activating in her hands. "Take me back to Gai!"   
A blue light washed down on her and lifted her up to sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van woke up suddenly. Something had just happened, something important.   
"Lord Van!" A familiar cat-girl came running up to him. "Quick! Get dressed! Oh my gosh! It's amazing! You have to go out   
  
now!" Merle began throwing clothing at him and combing his wild hair as he quickly changed.   
"What is it?" He asked a bit confused as to why Merle was so excited. "DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?!?!?"  
She shrieked staring at him in disbelief. "No. I was sleeping." Van replied dryly. Merle grinned and hugged him tightly,   
  
still jumping up and down. "We saw a bright blue light land here from the Mystic Moon, we think it's Hitomi."   
The second Merle said 'Hitomi' Van was wide awake and running out the door.   
'Are you really back Hitomi?' Van thought running to the stable to get the fastest horse there.   
Getting on in a split second, Van began cantering to the direction Merle had pointed to eariler.   
'Please be there Hitomi.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi stood disoriented in a middle of a clearing, the energist still vibrating softly in her hand.   
'Am I back?' Hitomi glanced up in the sky.   
The earth and the moon were clearly seen.   
Grinning Hitomi placed the energist back in the duffel bag. "I'm back." She announced to herself.   
Breathing the clear air in deeply, Hitomi glanced around. A tall castle stood off in the distance.   
"Maybe somebody could help me find a way back to Fanelia." She mumbled getting a better grip on the duffel bag. "Hello?"   
She called moving though the thicket. "HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" She called, yelling even louder.   
"Guess not." She grumbled moving towards the castle, when the sound of hoofs came to her.   
Hiding behind a tree she saw a young man race into the clearing and jump off a horse. 'He looks familiar.' Hitomi thought   
  
stepping closer to get a better look.   
A twig snapped under her foot. 'opps.' Was the single thought as the young man raced over in her direction.   
Stepping back Hitomi ran the other direction. "Please don't let him catch me! What if he is a bandit or something? Whywhywhy   
  
did I yell?" Hitomi scolded herself running as fast as possible. "Gotcha!" The man yelled as he caught her.   
They crashed to the floor, Hitomi landing under the boy. "Ouch." She mumbled as she turned her head to the one who caught her   
  
as he turned to her. "Van?" "Hitomi." A blush creeped up her face as she saw Van smiling down on her.   
"Nice way to say hello." She joked taking a good look at Van.   
He had matured and was looking even more handsome, if that was possible. 'I love you Van.' She screamed mentally, quickly   
  
noticing the position they were in and blushed.   
'What happens now?' She wondered staring deeply into Van's eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van raced into the clearing. He felt energy there, Hitomi wasn't there too long ago.   
*SNAP* Van whipped his had in the direction he heard the twig. 'Hitomi.' Van raced off in the direction a figure ran off in.   
  
'Please let it be her.' He pleaded silently as he ran harder. 'One....two...THREE!' "Gotcha!" He yelled as he jumped on the   
  
figure bring them both to the ground.   
He looked at her in the face. "Van?" He smiled as he saw those familiar green eyes. "Hitomi." "Nice way to say hello." She   
  
joked. Van blushed slightly still staring at her. 'God I love her so much.' He thought. "Hitomi," "Van," They said at the   
  
same time. Hitomi blushed harder as Van motioned for her to speak first.   
"I don't want to waste any time. I don't know anything that is going on around here except for one thing. It's been two years   
  
and I..I still...Van... I love you."   
Van felt his heart stop for one second, and start beating wildly the next. 'She loves me, she loves me.'   
Hitomi mistook his silence for something else and looked away. "Hitomi." Van breathed helping her off the ground.   
"I love you too."   
Hitomi whipped her head and stared at Van, a smile creeping up on her face. "Van..."   
Van hugged her tightly and kissed her softly.   
"I love you." He whispered over and over to her. "I love you too." She whispered back.   
The moon and earth smiling at the two lovers under the moonlight.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? Is it too mushy? Or okay? Please Review!!!!! ^_-!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
